Seigetsu's Relationships
Family Ayame Uchiha Sannoto Senju K'un Akaihime Senju Zenjou Zenjou is Seigetsu's closest friend, so close, that Seigetsu considers him family. It was possible that Seigetsu and Zejou would never be anything close to friends and for the Daimyō to take such a risk to let the two even get near each other was suicide. The night before going to meet Zenjou for the first time, Seigetsu slept silently. He'd never heard of the boy, and for his mother to arrange such a meeting so quickly was beyond his comprehension. Seigetsu woke for the next morning, was pampered by his mother, and set out to meet with the Wind Daimyō. Seigetsu held no grude, with a wide palm he smiled and introduced himself to the boy. He appeared hesitant at taking Seigetsu's hands, so he blurted out. "I'm Seigetsu Uchiha, and I'm going to become Hokage." From just those exchange of words, the two boy's lives would change forever. As the two would spend more time together, Zenjou would open his heart up more around Seigetsu, so much, calling him "Otōtosan", which means "younger brother" or "little brother". As the two would continue to grow older together, they would form somewhat of a rivalry always trying to one up each other every time they would meet. Though the have fought against each other a lot, the two have work together just as much. Harmonizing their souls together, the two have create many techniques that go hand and hand with their fighting styles. Their most evident being the ability to fight from a far distance by having Seigetsu cover Zenjou's arrows in flames. Zenjou has even taught Seigetsu his style of fighting; Kyūjutsu.Golden Darkness: The Brothers Step upon the Stage The two work like mind and soul together, creating various different collaboration techniques that work in their favor.Seigetsu Uchiha#Collaboration Techniques Kiyasui Iro Kiyasui and Seigetsu met when Seigetsu was was young. K'un, the manifestation of his Hexagram, stated that it would never work out. As Seigetsu was nothing but a young boy, and Kiyasui was a matured woman. Seigetsu put it to the test, and actually was able to catch the eye of the Raikage. Their few dates turned into love between the two, and in just a few short months, Seigetsu purposed to her. Two prodigies, would now spend the rest of their lives together. Enemies Tee Tee is Seigetsu's former girlfriend when he was about seventeen. After travelling to Kumogakure on a business trip with his mother, he used his slick tongue to lure her in. After just dating for six months, Seigetsu stripped her of her virginity and vanished, literally — using the Flying Thunder God Technique — while she was sleeping. As she woke up, she found Seigetsu had a "one night stand" with her and fled the village. Angered, her once love for him, turned into bitter hate for the young Uchiha. After being stood up, Tee gave herself a life goal. That goal is to kill Seigetsu by any means possible. She has traveled to Konohagakure on many different occasions looking for him, but luckily he hasn't been there. She believes that he knows her face and flees before she finds him. Tee has once attempted to kill Seigetsu, coming to his home and tearing the place apart.Family Feud: The Hokage and His Nephew References